Moose Lake Skateboard Cup
by BluJet The MacawHawk
Summary: When Blu and Linda enter a Skateboarding competition, they would have a chance to have the time of their lives against their Rivals and new competitors.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decide to make a story of Blu's adventure in Minnesota instead, so enjoy.**

**Plus this is 5 years before Tulio comes to Moose Lake.**

Moose lake, a small town in Minnesota, where it's full of deep snow, when it's cold they have to wear coats, scarfs, gloves and many more to keep them warm, there was a Bookstore called the **'Blue Macaw Books'** where people buy books to learn about lots of different types of knowledge, science, geography, physics, History, etc., inside the Bookstore was bird named **Blu **a Blue Macaw who was 10 years old and living and domesticated who cannot fly, he was living with a girl named **Linda** who was 19 years old and she and Blu were best friends, they even had photo of each other and shared wonderful memories since the day they met.

One morning Blu was sitting on the window cell reading a book outside his cage, he was enjoying reading book since he learned how to read and write sentences, his reading session was intrupted by a certain two snowballs, they were flying in the air and his the glass which causes Blu to startled and then he looked at the window and then he saw two Canadian Geese named **Alice **and **Chloe** who were standing on a bench just outside the bookstore infront, they were not nice to Blu who always throwing snowballs at him and ridiclued him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favourite nerd bird once again", Alice sniggered.

"Yeah, bet he couldn't have his butt off the ground for that", Chloe replied as they laughed and laughed at Blu.

Blu pretend he didn't notice them, he was very cleaver, he was ignoring them and kept on reading as Alice and Chloe kept throwing snowballs at him.

Blu thinks they're pathetic as he's talking to himself, "Keep throwing all you want, but the glass will never break, you'll just making a fool of yourselfs".

When the two had enough of breath and strenght, they shake their butts at him before flying off, "See ya next time, pet", Alice called out.

"Geeseballs", Blu said back, but only to himself.

Blu headed to Linda who was sitting on her couch upstairs watching T.V, she was watching some skateboarding competitions and everyone shred rails with their skateboards, pulling tricks and catch some air, Linda was bored being the only person in her bookstore as it was quiet, until then she heard a familiar squark, she turn to her left and saw Blu on the side of the couch smiling, she extend her arm out for Blu to climb on, Blu perched on her arm and she pulled him closer to him.

"Blu, we've here for a couple month since we first open our home and it gets pretty lonely here, you know?", she asked him, but only knew he could only answer is a squark, but thanks to her teaching on reading and writing, Blu can write as his talking as Linda put Blu on the table with a paper and pencil laid out, Blu wrote down on a piece of paper and hold out to Linda, "But you're not alone, I'm here", which gives her a sigh, "Blu, I always know you're here with me, you're a best friend any human would have", and she gave him a neck scratch which Blu loves that very much.

Linda and Blu countinued watching the television as the winner was presented with a gold medal for coming 1st place for his hard effort, "He's really good at skateboarding, right Blu?", and Blu agreed with that, the winner was then getting a big cheers from all of the people around him, glimpsing the medal around him, _I bet I can win a medal, if they allow birds in to compete.., I hightly doubt that_, Blu thought as he was still thinking.

...

At 9:00pm, it's time for bed as Linda says goodnight to Blu and she went to her bedroom, Blu who was in his cage getting ready for sleep, then he notice his skateboard on the floor corner below him, he looked at it, remembering he was having fun on it when he was little going around the building at good speed, he even like to skateboard as well as reading books, he then went to sleep wishing he could become the best skateboarder in the world.

**Chapter 1 is done sorry it was a short chapter, I know my grammar is bad but please get use to it, I just can't get any better with that. :(**

**So hope you'll enjoy it and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day in Moose lake as Linda was getting ready to go to her friend's house, Blu was already in his cage and waiting for Linda, she was just fininshing wearing her pink coat and asked, "You're ready?", Blu squark happily as she walked out of the bookstore and on her way, luckily it was Bank Holiday Monday so no work of Linda today and she needed a break, Blu was just sleeping in his cage to past the time since it was going to be a very long walk.

...

At last Linda reached her friends house, it was a regular size building with a brown door, she ring the doorbell and she waited, until finally the door opened and sees a 19 year old girl named **Sarah **who was Linda's best friend since childhood.

"Linda, hows it been", she asked giving her a hug.

"Great and it's been better than ever", she replied happily.

Sarah then notice Blu in his cage. "I see you brought Blu too, let me take him to my friend".

"Ok", she agreed.

Sarah then lead Linda and Blu into the living room where all of Sarah's 'friend's' toys lying around, Linda then put Blu's cage down on to the table and they went in to the kitchen, Blu was then letting himself out of his cage by carefully slidding the latch-lock open, he then got out and looked down and around at the floor and he could see a skateboard there too, and finally he notice a cage on the opposite side of the living room, Blu knows theres a bird inside and he knows who that is, "Sam".

The bird turned around and he saw Blu as the bird laughed at him, the bird's name is **Sam **a Brown Hawk who was Blu's rival ever since Linda takes him to Sarah's house for the first time when they were little, Sam was always been a show-off, plus he can't fly too but he want's to prove that Hawks are better then Macaws, Sam also share the same hobby as Blu has; Skateboarding, he want's to beat Blu in a race, but Sarah and Linda refuse them, since it could only gets worse for themselves.

"So Blu, we meet again", he said while thinking he's better than Blu.

"Indeed it is, Sam", he replied back as he kept looking at him like he wanted to have a duel with him.

"So Blu, when's the last time you lost a race against me?", he asked with a grin.

"Hmm, let me think, oh yeah like never, we never had a race yet", he answered back. "We've always play regular games like Tic-Tac-Toe and I still won".

Sam then getting annoyed by Blu's sence of humour. "Well that because I wasn't ready".

"Yeah, like the last 13,742 times you said", he grinned again.

Sam was then mad, he didn't like losing, especially to Blu who was now over powering him, just as Sam's about to say another word Sarah and Linda come in to the living room having Tea, they sit down on the couch as they talked.

"I got some big news to tell you, Linda", Sarah asked excited

"What?", she puzzled

"In the next 3 weeks there's going to be a 'Skateboarding Grand Prix' here in Moose Lake and I decided to enter Sam in it too", she explained clearly.

Sam overheard her and was amazed that he was going to compete.

"See Blu, I would be the fastest Bird ever when I win that event and you're not", he rubbed at Blu's face.

The blue macaw sighed.

"Are you sure, our town was icy and dangerous, plus I don't think they would aloud bird too", Linda worried.

"They can also add Birds in too and besides, we all know Sam's going to win and Blu wouldn't stand a chance out there", Sarah added.

Linda was shocked to hear what she said about Blu won't stand a chance against her Hawk.

"Blu can win a race anyday", she backed Blu up.

"Really", Sarah said smirking at Linda.

"Yeah really", she hesitated.

"Then why don't you enter him, and then will see who can win 'anyday", Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, I will".

Linda then looked at Blu who was shocked to believe that she'll enter Blu in to the champioship he never heard of, he was nervous at first but he heard Sam laughing and saying, "You'll never stand a chance, you're just a chicken, Blu", and he continued on his laughing. Blu never wanted to be call a chicken and gets away with it, so he faced Linda and nodded his head and squark in agreement. Linda knows he's accepted the challenge and said to Sarah, "We're in".

Sarah was amazed. "Great, so we'll see you at the center of Moose Lake when the Grand Prix will be held".

"So we'll see you there, let's go Blu", she called as she gets her coat.

Blu was then determined to beat Sam and prove that Macaws are better than Hawks, Sam then looked at him who still in his cage.

"Still, you would never stand a chance", he called.

"But still, we will see who's faster", Blu called back.

"And It's going to be me", he decleared.

"No, it's going to be me".

"No, me".

"No, me".

"No, me".

"We'll settle this at the track then", Blu declared.

"Looking forward to it, Blu", he declared too before grinning at him.

Sam then went to sleep as Blu walked into his cage and then went to sleep as well, Linda came to the living room to collect Blu and headed for home.

"Goodbye", Sarah cried out.

"Goodbye", Linda cried back as Linda then thought in her head, _Se__e you in three weeks_.

...

That night Blu was having trouble sleeping because of Linda entering him in a Grand Prix he was going to compete, he knows that Sam will do anything to win and worrying that he would never stand a chance against him, he would try dirty tricks on him or even tries to take him out before the race started as Blu struggles to calm down his nerves got the best of him, he decides to read a book to calm down as he reads the book about Physics and Skateboarding, he then read it for 30 minutes and then he had a thought, _I wonder if they'll be other birds who would compete, guess I'll have to wait and see. _

He then put the book back where he got it from and went into his cage.

As Blu closes the hatch door, he then said some words before he went to sleep, "Tomorrow will be a busy day, we'll find out about this 'Grand Prix' and see what is it about, do alot of trainning as well and I do have what it takes", he declared as he went to nice long sleep.

* * *

><p>Just then across the street from the bookstore, there are two mysterious shadow fiqures who were looking at the bookstore where Blu lives, one male who was a Falcon and one female who was a Swallow.<p>

"Guess we have a competition", the female Swallow said.

"And in time, we'll be ready", the male Falcon agreed.

**And there you have it, Chapter 2 done and bigger than the first one, so enjoy it please.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the middle of the morning as Blu and Linda looked up on the computer on the counter, they were searching on the 'Skateboarding Grand Prix' and they were reading what's on the website, first there are rules where you know what to do during a race and what not to do during a race, next is to sign up where Linda enters Blu and then shows the time and date of where it's competing, which they got from Sarah and then they prepare for Blu's trainning as Linda has a plan to make ramps with the ice and making it more steady for Blu when turning, they know Blu has to be in top shape in order to win.

Linda went outside at the back to get the hose as Blu sits at the near the window tunning up his skateboard, his skateboard is blue like his feathers but with a red stripe going along both the front and the back, Blu then gets an unexpected visit from someone that won't make smile one bit.

A big thud hit the window and it was a snowball dropping to the ground, Blu knows who can it be, it was Alice and Chloe, ready to annoy him again.

"Ugh, can't I have some piece and quiet without those two for a change?", he said to himself.

"Hey pet, where did you get your feathers from, the colour fairy?", Chloe insulted.

Alice laughed as she throws another snowball at him, making the impact so hard that it made a big splat all over the window around Blu.

"Can't you two take a hint already, I'm busy", Blu said to them even though they ignore them as usual.

"Really, with what?", Alice asked.

"Yeah, with what?", Chloe repeated.

"I don't want to waste my time from the likes of you, and besides you don't have a brain to understand", Blu insulted them at the end.

Alice and Chloe are so mad that they throw lots of snowballs at the window as Blu walked away and headed out to the back of the bookstore where Linda was, she's holding a hose and spraying cold water out making it icy so that Blu would be able to pull tricks in the air like a ramp, plus she made a snow pile so that when Blu made a mistake, the snow will break his fall and gives him a safety cushion, few seconds later Linda was finished and it was a perfect track for Blu to practice on, as Linda saw him on the table as he got his board with him, it was a long blue board with a white lightning mark on it.

"Ready to train Blu", Linda asked.

Blu nodded his head as a yes.

"Then give all you got, my big brave boy".

Blu then run across the table carrying his board as fast as he could and jumped, he then move his board under his stomach and chest as he hit the ice and moving along, Blu got up and standing on his board but the ice made it too hard for Blu to steer, luckily Linda already made a rebound so Blu won't crash, he went up in an 45 degree angle and then roll right down, next comes a ramp Blu didn't know Linda put a ramp there but it was for Blu to pull fancy tricks, Blu knows Linda believes in him so he floor it and launches into the air, Blu was nervous at first but his board was herewith him and he starts with a 720 wing grab with his talons kicking the air and then landed on the over side in one piece, Linda was clapping with joy as Blu completes one lap of the trainning course.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate for your spectacular performence", Linda congratulate him as she went back inside to make one.

Blu blushed with joy by Linda's compliment as he got off his board and then rested, then he heard someone talking.

"Not bad, I can see you must good at something like this", the sound said.

Blu then know where the sound come from, he looked up and saw a male Falcon and a female Swallow next to him on the roof of the bookstore, Blu never seen those two before as they flew off and landed right in front of him.

Blu was nervous when they went to him, "Who are you?"

"The name's **Sally**", the Swallow said.

"And the name is **Falk**", the Falcon said after.

"I'm Blu, good to meet you", he said nervously

"So Blu, rumours saids that you are gonna compete in the anunal 'Skateboarding Grand Prix', is that correct?", Sally asked him.

"Yeah", Blu answered.

"Well, to tell you, we're entering it too", Falk added.

Blu was surprised at first, but then Falk suddenly runs past him, grabs Blu's skateboard and ride around the course in faster time and pull a 1080 back flip followed by a 360 one wing grab, Blu was stunned by all this as Falk landed in perfect timing, he then smoothly stopped in front of Blu as Falk looked at him.

"Whoa", Blu shocked with the fact that those two birds are great skateboarders.

"Yeah, and something tells me that your performance was a little bit good, think you'd learn anything else?", Falk suggested.

"Umm, I don't know", he said concerned.

"Well, hope that we meet each other at the event take places downtown and see what you can do", Sally said waiting to go.

"Yeah, hope we'll see you soon or maybe we may come back", Falk suggested a thought.

"Umm, ok", he feels ok with that.

Just then they heard Linda coming out.

"Time to go, Sally", Falk quickly fly away.

"Yeah, better get going", she then turned around to Blu. "See you round", she winked at him and then fly away, leaving Blu confused.

Linda then comes out with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot chocolate with six marshmallows in it just the way he liked it, his favourite ratio. Linda put down on the table and picked up Blu to his refreshment, Linda was happy for her best friend as she put down Blu and stroke his head, back and give him a neck scratch which he likes the most.

"You're always happy when your hot chocolate arrives don't you, Blu?", she questioned him with a grin.

Blu squarked with a yes, with a nervous laugh.

Then Blu went to his cup and started drinking his hot chocolate, it taste delicious and then picked up his cookie, dip it in and then ate a bite of it, it still taste delicious and then Blu drank all of it and Linda decides it's getting cold out here.

"Come on Blu, let's go back inside before we freeze to death", Linda said to Blu and he agreed.

They both went back inside of the bookstore as Linda set Blu down onto the counter and then Linda sat down on her chair and logged on to her computer as they now they wait for customers to come in, and then so far only 10 people walked in and purchased.

...

It is now 8:00pm and the store is closed as Linda and Blu are upstairs watching television with Linda sitting on her chair with Blu on the left side next to her, and while they're watching Linda stroke Blu's back with care as he enjoys Linda's company, the two were always best friends, they do everything together and they care for each other, all because it all started when Linda first met Blu in a crate.

Just as the television show is over, Linda then notice something.

"Blu, when is last time you took a bath?", she asked.

Blu then sniff his body and then open his wings as in a 'I don't know' kind of way.

"Well, looks like you need one then", Linda tells him as she got up, turn off the television, lay her arm out for Blu, he climbed on and they headed to the bathroom for Blu to get nice and clean, and for tomorrow he'll begin trainning again.

**Chapter is done, finally.**

**So to tell you this, this is like a Sonic Riders reference cause of Blu skateboarding like Jet** (_Even though he actually uses a Hoverboard)_ **and for Blu to have rivals of his own.**

**Review it if you like it, sorry about my grammar.**


End file.
